valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 18: A Duel Under The Moonlight (Pt.3)
H. Armor Ross | aces jp = 重装のロッセ | coord = Area 4 }} Story 復讐 Vengeance Selvaria: An attack from a single platoon.. No movement from the Gallian armies. This means.. Selvaria: I know you are there. You should show yourself. Imca: ... Selvaria: I've seen through your diversions. To think that you'd come for me, instead of His Grace. Imca: I did not expect this to be easy. Selvaria: I have no time to spend talking to you. Hurry up and finish this. Imca: Tiluca.. Selvaria: Tiluca..? Imca: The name of my hometown, destroyed in an instant by your blue flames. Selvaria: You're from then.. Imca: I have kept myself alive this long so that I may kill you! Imca: I am the last survivor of Tiluca! Selvaria: That is why you have come for me. Imca: I will have you die! Valkyrur! Selvaria: Hmph.. I am not a Valkyrur. I am but a single mere mortal. Imca: What..? Selvaria: I have decided never to use that power a second time. Imca: Are you.. looking down on me. Selvaria: Will you not step forth? Did you not come here to kill me? Imca: ..yes, I will kill you! Imca: This is an opportunity.. given by Kurt! I cannot waste it! Selvaria: Kurt..? Imca: Kurt, give me your strength! Imca: Hah-!! Selvaria: She's quick?! Imca: Well stopped. Imca: But!! Selvaria: Wha..-?! Imca: Die!! Selvaria: Ugh!! Imca: ... Selvaria: That speed, you..! Imca: Why are you surprised? I have come to slay myself a Valkyrur. Imca: I did not come unprepared to escape death a third time. Imca: I challenge you once again! Imca: Accept the duel of the last survivor of Tiluca! Valkyrur! Selvaria: ... Selvaria: (I have promised myself never to use those powers again. But For His Grace, I must not be defeated here!) Selvaria: ...very well. Selvaria: Pleased now. Imca: Valkyrur..! Now! You will taste defeat!! イムカvs.セルベリア Imca vs. Selvaria Imca: All because of you! Imca: As long as you live, I will not die!! Imca: I will not--! Imca: That is why, you must die!! Selvaria: Unfortunately for you, I am not yet given leave to die. Selvaria: Not for destroying your village. Selvaria: Not even if Death comes for me. Selvaria: Everything is for His Grace. 決着 Conclusion Imca: ...! Selvaria: Survivor of the village reduced to ash.. It ends. Selvaria: However, you do not deserve a death here. Selvaria: You've come to throw the gauntlet down, and you end up defeated and killed. You may be pleased with this outcome, but I will not so easily allow it. Selvaria: Because for you, there is a place for you to return home to.. Selvaria: Do not think I will allow you to die an easy death. Selvaria: Even I haven't given up completely. Selvaria: As long as the defence of the fortress holds, I will have a place to return to.. Selvaria: Your Grace.. Riela: Kurt! More enemies have appeared from the fortress! Felix: There's no end to them! Though that should be obvious! Kurt: The enemy is still insisting on keeping their main armies in the fortress, we can still hold on..! Kurt: Imca...! Mission Briefing We will provide support for Imca who has infiltrated Ghirlandaio alone. The enemy reinforcements from their outpost has increased their forces and the situation is making a turn for the worse. Until Imca completes her objective, create more time for her by defending the line in area 5 from enemy breakthrough for 5 turns. Strategy If you've made Imca a leader for her solo mission for the extra CP, change it back now. Your tank should be equipped with the lamp to provide vision for your snipers, and you need to use the light chassis to counter the uneven ground map effect. This leaves you with 1 weight. Use the front armor. Your tank weapon should optimally be equipped with the H3 captured in order to destroy the enemy heavy tank in one shot. Fill area 3 with your tank and leaders. You need Riela in 5G. Give her one of the special machineguns and/or armor (increases the chance of surviving if one of your attacks are evaded). The sides of area 5 should be filled with either gunners or assaults as well. Phase 1 #Use order: 全力破壊 on Riela. (All-out destruction) #Use order: 貫通射撃 on Riela. (Penetrative shot) #CP used by order. #Move Riela forward and take out the enemy assault. #Move Riela forward to the sandbag, take out the other enemy assault. #Activate Valkyria, move Riela next to one of the Heavy Troopers to cause it to die from friendly fire. Take out the other Heavy Trooper. Move just beside the radiator of the tank, do not move directly behind it. #Take out the tank. Take the base. #Free action. #Move your tank to the west conveyor, use your attack on any targets closest to you. #Destroy the tank. Face the enemy camp to the east. #Bring a sniper in, take out the sniper in the tower. Phase 2 #Free action for area 5 defense. Avoid using your unreliable weapon. Be careful of breaking the sandbag using your grenade. #Free action for area 5 defense. Avoid using your unreliable weapon. Be careful of breaking the sandbag using your grenade. #Move your sniper ahead and clean up the area 3 east base. #Same action. #Take the base with a scout master. #Move your tank into area 4 using the conveyor. #Move your tank again, avoid the lightning pole to the west. Free attack. Do face your tank to the enemy's tank. #Deploy a master scout from your area 3 main base and use the same conveyor. Phase 3 #Use order: 全域敵情収集要請 (Optional) (Full region enemy information request) #Move your tank ahead, destroy the enemy tank. #Move your tank behind the enemy base. #Take the base using your master scout. #Deploy a sniper from your area 5 base to take out the reinforcements from the sides. #Same action. #Deploy a sniper into area 4 to take out the enemy ace. You can redeploy Riela in with Valkyria for this. #Use the rest of your CPs to clear all enemies. Phase 4 #Use your entire phase to clean up all enemies. #Use order: 局地敵情収集要請 (Optional) in area 5 to reveal enemies. (Area enemy information request) Alternative Strategy Deploy a Light APC with the Lamp in Area 3 and your best Lancer. Deploy your two leaders in Area 5 on the flanks with the best machineguns. Deploy Reila or a Scout Elite with Valkyria in the middle. Phase 1 #Use Order Penetration on Reila. #CP Used by order #Activate Valkyria on Reila. Walk Reila forward slowly. Use enemy interception fire to kill enemies along the way. Eg 2 shocktroopers, 2 heavy armor. 1 of the shocktroopers can be killed by HA, both HA can be killed by the Heavy Tank. Walk behind the heavy tank and shoot it with your Valkyria Lance (won't kill it). #Activate Reila and finish off the Heavy Tank. Cap the point, move forward and crouch in sandbags (to intercept fire kill any enemies). #In Area 3 deploy Sniper to kill Heavy Armor. #Use sniper to kill Heavy Armor #Use sniper to kill enemy sniper, standby #Select APC, carry lancer, move to Area 4 along the far west bypassing the heavy tank. Kill any crouched units along the way. Make sure you use the conveyor to end up in Area 4. #Deploy a Scout Veteran+ with a weapon capable of killing Troopers from afar. Capture the flag in Area 3, going along the far east, bypassing the heavy tank. #Same as above. End Phase. #CP Saved for Phase 2 Phase 2 # Select your APC in Area 4 and move to the flag, taking care to not be killed by the enemy heavy tank (do not get shot at the rear), kill enemy units on the flag. # Deploy your lancer from the APC and kill the enemy tank, capture flag, standby. # Deploy Sniper to kill enemy ace in Area 4 # Use sniper to kill any other units in the north of Area 4, standby. # Deploy any anti-infantry unit (for xp) and kill enemies ontop of area 4 flag area, standby (you have enough AP to climb up, shoot, and climb back down) # Same as above # Deploy a lancer in Area 3 from the flag to kill the heavy tank. # Same as above # Deploy any anti-infantry unit in Area 3 to clear any remaining units. # In Area 5 use Area Recon Order (1 CP) # Deploy sniper at the flag to snipe reinforcement scout # (CP carried over from Phase 1) Use sniper to snipe other reinforcement scout Rewards *EXP 12600 *DCT 46600 *Ace drop: ウォピックR (Warpick R) Aftermath 明日への約束 The promise for tomorrow Annika: The enemies are retreating! Kurt: ..! Riela: Look, someone's taking their place! Selvaria: I am the commander for the Gallian invasion front! Colonel Selvaria Bles! Selvaria: To the Gallian army! I seek to make the exchange of 1 prisoner of war! Kurt: That is..!! Selvaria: My terms for the exchange will be that you will leave the area immediately after the handover. Do you accept the exchange! Kurt: ..Affirmative! Cease all combat actions, we will perform the exchange! Selvaria: Very well, send a representative to make the exchange! Selvaria: As agreed, I now return your prisoner to your squad. Kurt: My gratitude for the fair treatment of a member of my squad. Selvaria: I have a message that I wish for you to pass on. Do you mind? Kurt: I am at your service. Selvaria: The victor says thus to the defeated: Accept the loss you have been inflicted today, and continue to live your life with strength. Kurt: I understand. I promise you I will pass the message. Selvaria: Also, are you the commander named Kurt? Kurt: That is me but, where did you learn my name? Selvaria: Hmph.. is that how it is. Selvaria: I have another request in that case, provide a place for the girl to return to.. be like the village that she longs for. Kurt: ... Selvaria: Farewell. The next day, the Gallian army moves upon Ghirlandaio. By the actions of Squad 7 of the 3rd company militia, the defenses of the fortress have been defeated. Colonel Selvaria Bles never once used her Valkyria powers, and was defeated. And then--''' '''When the Gallian armies gathered inside the taken fortress, as a last act to bring down as many of the Gallians as possible, using the Final Flame of the Valkyrur: Selvaria perished in explosive fury. Imca: ... Kurt: You've come to, Imca. Imca: ..This is.. I'm not, dead? Kurt: You were returned to us. Imca: Why..? Where is the Valkyrur? I am not finished with my revenge yet. Kurt: She is.. Colonel Selvaria Bles, is dead. Imca: ...?! Kurt: A big explosion occured at Ghirlandaio. Not a trace of it was left. Kurt: She was taken prisoner inside the fortress. I do not think she survived. Imca: How can that be?! Lies! I don't believe you!! Kurt: It is the truth. Even a Valkyrur would not have been capable of surviving that kind of explosion.. Imca: This is wrong! How am I alive, and why is she dead?! Imca: This should not be happening!! Kurt: Your quest for revenge has ended, Imca. Imca: ...Hand me your gun! Kurt: What are you doing?! Imca: I will chase her to the very depths of hell. My vengeance is not sated! Kurt: What are you talking about! Stop! Imca: I am only alive so that I may kill the Valkyrur! Imca: If she is dead, I may as well be! I will follow her into hell to have my revenge, life carries no attachment for me! Kurt: What if Selvaria was the one who allowed you to live! Imca: ?! Kurt: She spared your life and returned you to us. Imca: Impossible..! There is no reason to allow me to live! Kurt: She has given me a message so that I may pass to you. Kurt: "The victor says thus to the defeated: Accept the loss you have been inflicted today, and continue to live your life with strength." Imca: Continue.. to.. live..? Imca: Live, live? She intends to tell me to continue living in such humiliation after having been defeated! Imca: ...! Imca: I have no reason to continue living! A life without having my revenge is no life for me! Kurt: ..Imca. Kurt: Would you live, for my sake? Imca: .. Kurt: The promise I made to you to help you achieve your goals has not been fulfilled yet. Kurt: Until the day I do, would you continue living for my sake? Imca: My goal has been taken from me. Kurt: Change it, I don't mind. Imca: There is nothing, other than revenge. Kurt: Then, bring me with you. Imca: How?! No! You cannot die, Kurt! Kurt: Imca..? You just used, my name? Imca: .. Imca: .. Kurt: It's the first time you called me by my name. Imca: It's not the first time, I've used your name. Kurt: ..I see. Imca: I will not be able to forgive myself if Kurt died because of me. Kurt: I will accompany you to hell, if there is no other way that I may fulfill my promise to you. Kurt: I uphold every promise I make. That is my way of life. Imca: This troubles me.. I have no more goals. Kurt: We'll find one if there isn't one. It doesn't have to be now. Imca: I don't know what to do. Kurt: If you feel you still have to leave the world, tell me, I will be with you. Imca: I don't want to.. I don't want you to come with me. Kurt: ..I've become quite disliked. Imca: (That's not it.. he doesn't understand..) Notes/Trivia Imca loses Vow of Vengeance and gains A New Path. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions